Je serais une princesse!
by 3aniwa blue
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il le jour où une invention de K.Tastrophe fait en sorte que Bowser et Peach échange de corps? Comment Bowser s'adaptera-t-il aux robes et à la dentelle pendant que Peach devra apprendre à être féroce?
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est une histoire de Mario Bros. J'ai un peu d'expérience dans le domaine, j'ai déjà écrit une histoire de ce personnage attachant. Mais, bien sûr, je ne parle pas rien que de lui. J'aime bien parler de Bowser (bien que ce ne soit pas tout le monde qui l'apprécie!), et de tout les autres personnages!

Résumé : Le scientifique K. Tastroff apporte une machine à la princesse Peach. Mais, au même moment, Bowser débarque et elle et le dragon seront victimes de la machine, qui échangeront leurs esprits de corps. Comment réagiront-ils et pourront-ils retrouver leurs corps? («- Résumé?

Chapitre 1 : La machine inversatrice

Ce n'était pas une belle journée. La princesse semblait de très mauvaise humeur et fouillait frénétiquement dans son dixième tiroir de cuisine.

-Bon sang! J'ai perdu mon moule à gâteau! Comment vais-je pouvoir faire un gâteau pour la visite de Mario, qui a lieu demain, SI JE N'AI PAS DE MOULE À GÂTEAU?!!! cria la princesse, visiblement en colère.

-Nous faisons du mieux que nous pouvons, miss Peach! firent les quelques Toads cuisiniers.

-Alors, faites plus! répliqua la princesse, étant rarement autant en colère.

Elle quitta la cuisine, décidé à trouver une activité autre que la cuisine qui pourrait la calmer.

xuxUxux

Durant ce temps, Bowser, sous la pluie, tentait de réparer le moteur de son nouveau engin, qui aurait du rouler jusqu'au château du village des Toads, pour qu'il puisse enfin kidnapper la princesse, profitant du mauvais temps, en pensant que Mario et son frère n'oseraient jamais sortir dehors. En parlant de température, le temps se gâtait, et Bowser éternua, trempé jusqu'au-dedans de sa carapace.

-Sir! Peut-être devrions-nous remettre notre projet à plus tard? demanda la petite sorcière Kami, s'était fait apparaître un parapluie, bien que l'humidité dans l'air lui ait frisé ses cheveux.

-Non! Pas question! Nous irons à pied, mais aujourd'hui, je réussirais enfin ma quête! J'aurais la princesse, et plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter après ça! Ha ha ha ha… aaa… aaa… Atchoum! Sniff! Tu n'aurais pas un mouchoir, Kami?! demanda le dragon, en ayant grandement besoin.

xuxUxux

-Non! Hum… Non, c'est démodé! Euh… Ah non! J'ai porté ça la dernière fois qu'ils sont venus! Celui là? Argh! C'est moche! Haaa! Couturier! appela la princesse, ayant essayer toute sa garde robe, très découragée et choquée de ne pas trouver de robe qui convienne à sa visite du lendemain.

-Oui, Princesse Peach? Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous? demanda les bons et loyaux serviteurs champignons.

-Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre! Je veux que vous me fassiez une robe avec du style, vert pomme! Non, pas ça, jaune! Ah non, mauve foncé! Non, pâle! Ahhh! Je ne sais plus la couleur que je veux! défaillit-elle, toutes étourdie par tous ses choix.

-Miss, pouvons-nous vous suggérez de nous laissez le soit des couleurs et du design? Nous vous assurons que vous serez resplendissantes! firent les couturiers, attendant le signe d'affirmation que la princesse ne tarda pas à donner, par un petit mouvement gracieux de la main.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, elle soupira et tomba à genou, mettant le haut de son corps sur son lit, désespérée.

-Tant de choix, et pourtant si difficile à choisir! Serais-je devenue snob? N'arrivant plus à ce contenter des petites choses simples? C'est impossible! Si j'étais devenu comme ça, quelque me l'aurait dit, me l'aurait fait remarquer! Je ne peux pas être devenue un monstre d'égoïsme et de luxure, sans que je le remarque! Allons, allons, Peach, ressaisis-toi! Tout va beaucoup mieux aller, dès que tu auras prit ton goûté!

Elle se redressa, passa ses mains sur sa crinoline pour enlever les plis de sur sa robe, puis rajusta sa petite couronne, vérifia si ces gants étaient bien installé sur ses bras. Tout était parfait. Dans le miroir, elle se voyait telle qu'elle se voyait depuis des années, une princesse. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que cette image d'elle la fatiguait, qu'elle aurait voulu du changement. Peut-être se coiffer différemment, porter des gants plus courts, ou simplement cesser de mettre du mascara.

Elle se ressaisit, et se dit que c'était stupide, qu'elle était bien comme elle était et que ça ne devait pas changer. Il fallait montrer qu'elle était stable, une image rassurante pour son peuple. Son peuple… Toujours devoir s'assurer d'être un bon exemple, un beau modèle pour tous ces gens. En sentant le poids des responsabilités qu'elle avait, elle en avait les épaules qui frissonnaient. Pourtant, la vie était ainsi, elle était princesse et elle le demeurerait toute sa vie.

-Miss Peach! S'écria un garde, venant d'entrer. Un certain Monsieur vient vous montrer une de ses nouvelles machines, qui, d'après ce qu'il dit, serait révolutionnaire.

-Hum… Pourquoi pas! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas revu ce gentil scientifique! Dites-lui que je le recevrais dans le petit salon du premier niveau! Informa la princesse, rajustant une mèche en se regardant dans le miroir.

xuxUxux

Après avoir un peu attendu, K. Tastroff vit enfin la princesse Peach arriver. Bien qu'il aille des problèmes de visions, même sans ses lunettes, il aurait pu déclarer que c'était une ravissante jeune femme qui se tenait là. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle semblait prise par une tristesse, une crainte qu'il ne saurait déchiffré, non pas comme les calculs qu'ils griffonnaient pour créer ses machines.

-Ahhh! Princesse! Je suis bien content de vous voir! Comment vous portez-vous? demanda-t-il.

-Très bien! mentit-elle, affichant un sourire rayonnant. Je vais très bien! Et vous? J'ai entendu dire que vous ameniez un objet de vos expériences avec vous! Je serais curieuse de le voir.

-Mais oui! J'ai avec moi un appareil aux pouvoirs fascinants! Mais attention! Je vous suggère de ne pas y toucher! C'est un peu dangereux! prévint le scientifique.

Il se déplaça à sa gauche, pour montrer quelque chose caché par un drap blanc. Il l'enleva… et on put voir deux plate-forme, de couleur vert pomme, rattaché ensemble par des câble, avec des sorte de douce au dessus, de couleur bleux, aussi rattaché par des câbles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Peach, assez surprise par l'étrange apparence de l'appareil.

-Je l'ai nommer «Échangeur 3003 »! Ça peut échanger les esprits de corps! Il suffit que une personne se mette sur un des plateaux, et qu'une autre fasse de même avec celui d'à coté, et les aspirateurs, en haut d'eux, vont aspirer leurs âmes, pour ensuite les relacer sur l'autre corps dans une forme gazeux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Je ne suis pas encore près à faire des tests concrets, il faut encore de je fasse des calculs! Alors, vous aimez? demanda le scientifique, fière de son œuvre.

-Je… Je n'ai jamais vu rien de telle! s'exclama la princesse, comme si un rêve secret c'était réalisé.

-Très bien! Excusez-moi, mais j'ai un petit creux, je vais allez aux cuisines, je peux vous laissez surveiller mon appareil? demanda M. , dont lui répondit la princesse avec un beau grand sourire.

Le créateur parti donc l'âme en paix. Peach ne peut s'en empêcher, elle alla sur un des plateaux. En fermant les yeux, elle s'imagina comme si elle était quelque d'autre. Daisy, peut-être? Non, elle ne voulait pas encore ressembler à une princesse. Un boo? C'était mignon, mais c'était aussi effrayant, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Ou alors…

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas, d'une personne qui devait être très lourd. Elle rouvrit les yeux… et vit un visage très effrayant.

-HIIIK!!! Bowser! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise et apeurée.

-En chair et en carapace, ma chère! Mais que faites-vous sur ce truc? demanda-t-il, se rapprochant d'elle.

-Ne vous mettez pas sur l'autre plateau! supplia la princesse.

-Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce que ça ferait? demanda le dragon, curieux.

-Je… Je ne vous pas vous voir de plus près! Vous êtes trop laid! s'exclama-t-elle, ne voulant pas que le roi des Koopas utilise à mauvais escient la machine du scientifique.

-Je suis laid? Et quoi d'autre! fit Bowser, semblant trouver tout ça très amusant, continuant à marcher vers elle.

-Vous êtes affreux! Et méchant! Vilain! Épouvantable! Monstrueux! cria la princesse, ne semblant pas remarquer que les insultes était des compliments pour ce fier reptile.

-Allons, vous pouvez allez plus loin! encouragea Bowser, continuant de marcher vers elle.

-Sir! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de…, commença Kami, alors que le dragon grimpait sur la deuxième plate forme.

-Vous êtes vil! Mesquin! Odieux! Abominable! Et très effrayant! Et vous ne vous lavez certainement jamais les dents pour avoir une telle haleine! Vous semblez ne pas vous préoccupez de votre image, qui est très négligé! Vous ressemblez plus à un monstre de crasse et de boue qu'à un dragon!

-Hé! T'as pas vu la température dehors?! J'ai faillit attraper la grimpe, pour venir te kidnapper! Mais ça en valait la peine! Hé hé hé! Princesse Peach! Je ne te croyais pas fourni d'autant de paquet d'insulte! Ce serait très amusant de t'entendre chialer à longueur de journée! raconta Bowser. Mais si tu oses à nouveau te plaindre de mon apparence, alors, je te cuis à feu doux, pour commencer! Je n'ai pas envie de ramener une princesse carboniser chez moi!

Et sur ses derniers mots, il frappa sur la table de contrôle de la machine pour prouver sa détermination. L'engin se mit à clignoter et à faire quelques sons étranges. Soudain, les câble entourèrent les chevilles et poignets du dragon et de la princesse, les empêchant de s'enfuir.

-Non!!! cria Peach, désespérée.

-Grrr! Mais que se passe-t-il?! hurla-t-il, furieux d'être immobilisé de la sorte par de stupides cordage.

Soudain, les aspirateurs au-dessus de leurs têtes se mirent en marche. Leurs yeux devinrent vides, leurs âmes ayant quitté leurs corps. Alors que Kami paniquait, le transfère eut lieu. La machine se mit à disjoncter, et elle explosa, faisant revoler plus loin les deux cobayes de cette expérience. Le corps de Bowser passa à travers la fenêtre, et quitta le royaume des Toad. Alors que celui de la princesse, il s'écroula au sol, de tout son long.

-Bowser! s'exclama la petite sorcière, se dirigeant vers le trou qui remplaçait l'ancienne fenêtre.

-Argh! Je suis là, Kami! Bon sang, cette explosion était assourdissante! s'exclama la personne qui semblait être Peach, se relevant de peine et misère.

Kami resta complètement abasourdi, alors que son maître se rendait compte qu'il n'avait plus le bon corps.

-Hein? Comment ça se fait que j'ai des bras aussi fins? Et… Ses mains! Hiii! Des cheveux blonds! ET UNE ROBE! Kami! Dis-moi ce qui m'arrive! ordonna Bowser, sur le point de péter une crise de nerf.

-Vous… Vous avez échangez de corps avec celui de la princesse! informa , lui aussi étourdi par la réussite de sa machine.

Mais Bowser n'était pas aussi content.

-QUOI?!!! Mais je veux pas être une princesse! Et vous voulez dire que là… C'est Peach qui est le dragon?! Argh! La voleuse! Elle m'a piqué mon corps! Je vais me venger.

-Euh,... Sir! Croyez-vous être capable de quoi que se soit contre un dragon alors que vous n'êtes plus qu'une… humaine? pappela la sorcière, peinée pour son maître.

-Ouais, c'est vrai ça! Mais, une minute…! Si quelque sait que je suis dans le corps d'une princesse… je serais la risée de toute ma race! Ça ne doit pas se savoir, alors! Pourtant…, je ne tiens pas à rester ici pour faire semblant d'être Miss Peach! Beurk, à ça, non! Alors, je retourne chez moi! Et vous là, dès que vous terminez de réparer votre machine, vous m'appelez! prévint Bowser, en parlant à , tout en marchant d'un pas décidé vers la sortie.

-Euh… Maître Bowser! Attendez-moi! fit Kami, voyant déjà les problèmes qui venait à grands pas.

Une fois que les deux méchants eu quitté les lieus, le scientifique soupira.

-Ah là là! Dire que ça m'avait pris deux ans pour mettre au point cette machine! Peut-être que ça ne me prendrait que deux mois réparé tout ça, mais j'allongerais bien la date d'un an, si j'étais réaliste!

Voilà ce qui risque d'être intéressant. Peach, elle qui voulait du changement et avoir moins de choix à prendre, est maintenant rendu un dragon tortue. Et Bowser, qui voulait avoir la princesse, à son corps, mais pas son âme. Comment deux êtres aussi différents pourront survivre à un tel changement de vie?


	2. Chapter 2

Les reviews sont bienvenues.

Chapitre 2 : Bowser est une princesse… étrange!

Pour rentrer à son château, Bowser n'eut pas de difficulté. Il crut que personne ne passerait sur cette maudite route. Mais quand son vaisseau le laissa tomber, il eut plusieurs personnes qui s'arrêtèrent, pour la prendre sur la route. Il décida de monter seulement dans un taxi carrosse, les autres conducteurs l'ayant observé trop bizarrement pour qu'il accepte.

-Où voulez-vous que je vous amènes, ma p'tite dame, et votre mamie? demanda le Toad d'un certain âge.

-Premièrement, je ne m'appelles pas « ma p'tite dame »! Je suis…, commençait-il, se rappelant soudainement qu'il était dans le corps de la princesse. Je suis la princesse Peach! Et cette vieille dame est une amie à moi! Nous allons rendre visite à son père malade! C'est au château du roi des Koopas, vous connaissez?

L'interprétation d'une petite princesse innocente était parfaite. Ce n'était pourtant pas ça qui fit pâlir le conducteur.

-Oui, mais… Vous voulez vraiment vous y rendre? Je croyais qu'il voulait vous kidnapper? questionna le Toad, paniqué que sa princesse cours un danger.

-C'est-à-dire que… J'ai appris qu'il était parti, justement! Je ne sais pas trop les détails, mais il n'est plus chez lui! Et cette pauvre dame tortue n'a pas revue son pauvre père depuis des années! Je voulais profiter de cette absence pour alléger le cœur de mon amie, en faisant en sorte qu'ils se revoient sans danger! raconta la fausse Peach.

-Princesse! Vous êtes toujours aussi charitable! Je me ferais une joie de vous y conduire! s'exclama le conducteur.

Après deux heures et demi de route, Bowser et sa sorcière y étaient rendus.

-Alors, princesse, on va allez voir mon père? taquina la magicienne, trouvant la plaisanterie très drôle, une fois qu'ils aillent descendu du véhicule.

-La ferme! Ouf, c'est vraiment pas chouette, se faire passer pour cette fille, vivement qu'on soit chez moi! s'écria Bowser, courant vers sa demeure.

-Stop, votre altesse! Si vous rentrez chez vous, on ne vous prendra pas pour le roi des Koopas, mais pour Peach! rappela la sorcière, freinent son maître en tirant sur le bas de sa robe.

-Zut! Tu as raison! Mais alors, je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi?! fit le dragon, étant sur le point de se mettre à pleurer de découragement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, maître! calma Kami Koopas. J'ai un plan pour laissez entrer! Mais il faudra encore vous faire passez pour la princesse du pays des Toads!

-Grr! Cette situation commence à sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs! s'écria l'être en robe rose.

xuxUxux

Ce fut une grosse surprise quand Kami rentra à l'intérieure du château, accompagner de la princesse Peach. Les soldats entourèrent les deux femmes, assez confus.

-Du calme! Bande de niais! J'ai hypnotisé la princesse, et maintenant, elle est en la possession de Bowser! Même pas besoin de la surveiller! affirma la sorcière tortue.

-Bien, mais Bowser? Où est-il? questionna l'un des gardes Koopas.

-Euh… Il a eu une douleur au ventre! C'est l'appendicite! Il est en très de se faire opérer, tout va bien, mais il ne veut pas qu'on le voit dans cette état. Il se reposera à l'hôpital pour encore quelques semaines. Durant ce temps, il ne faut pas que Mario retrouve la princesse! En l'absence de Bowser, je m'occupe de la gestion du château! Allez, au boulot, les gars! Doublez la surveillance! commanda la femelle tortue. Il ne faut que ce plombier vient gâcher les plans de notre patron!

Les gardes se dispersèrent, alors que Bowser lui faisait remarquer qu'elle aurait pu inventer mieux que ça. Alors qu'ils étaient en très de se disputer, tout en se dirigeant vers les cuisines, quelque fit claquer les portes de la grande salle, pénétrant dans l'entré comme un possédé. Bowser crut mourir de peur en voyant son fils se diriger vers lui, se déplaçant en faisant rouler sa coquille à toute vitesse. Avant qu'il n'arrive à cogner la fausse princesse, la sorcière lui jeta un sortilège, qui eut pour effet de le repousser et de l'étourdir. Le père du petit dragon, inquiet pour son fils, ne pouvait pas aller le relever, veiller sur lui, le réconforté, coincer par cette apparence de princesse.

-Sapristi! cria Baby Bowser, toujours en colère. Qu'est-ce que cette princesse fait ici?!

-Et bien, on a réussi à l'enlever, et…, commença Kami.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça! Mais comment se fait-il que mon père aille l'appendicite? Il l'a déjà eu quand il était jeune! informa Jr.

Kami essaya de se trouver une bonne excuse, mais Bowser prit la relève, essayant de trouver le moyen qui frustrerait le moins son fils.

-Je suis désolée si ma présence vous dérange! Si vous le désirez, je puis vous expliquez l'absence de votre père. En ayant réussit de me capturer, il voulait faire deux pierres d'un coup, et vaincre son ennemi dentant, Mario. Pourtant, j'espère qu'il échouera, car… (Cette instant fut très dur à réaliser pour Bowser, le mot restèrent bloqué dans sa gorge durant au moins une minute avant de pouvoir poursuivre) …car, dans mon cœur, j'aime… Mario! Et malgré tout les sortilèges et la magie du monde, rien ne pourront changer mes sentiments pour mon gentil plombier!

Bowser, après un tel discours, eut très envie de vomir, mais se retint. Son fils avait l'air d'avaler sa comédie.

-Hum… Tu fais mieux, princesse, parce que si tu voulais vraiment marier mon père, avec ou sans hypnotisation, je t'aurais brûler vive!

-Mais… Pourquoi ça? Vous n'êtes pas en accord avec votre père? demanda Bowser, ne s'étant pas douté que son fils n'était pas d'accord avec son choix.

-Non! Il veut se marier, mais avec vous! Et vous n'êtes qu'une humaine! Alors que nous sommes une famille de dragon! C'est dégoûtant! De plus, s'il m'avait expliquer se qui s'était passer avec ma mère, peut-être j'aurais mieux compris son désir de se remarier! expliqua Baby Bowser, en ayant long à dire.

-Oh… Jr! Je l'ignorais! Je te pris de me pardonner! s'excusa la fausse princesse, oubliant qu'il devait garder sa couverture, prenant son enfant par ses mains griffues.

-Hein?! s'étonna Baby Bowser, sachant que seul son père l'appelait Jr.

-Ha ha ha! L'hypnose met son cerveau en bouillie! Elle ne sait plus se qu'elle dit! Il faut qu'elle aille se coucher! s'écria Kami, tirant la fausse Peach à l'extérieur de la pièce.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches! Je parlais avec mon fils! réprimanda Bowser.

-Justement! Vous ne devez pas lui parler de cette façon! Vous êtes Peach! Mettez ça dans votre crâne! ordonna la sorcière.

-Argh! Tout ça me donne mal à tête! J'aimerais tellement retrouver mon corps chéri! se plaignit le roi Koopas.

-Je sais, mais ça risque de prendre un bon bout de temps. Allez casser la croûte, moi, je chercherais dans mes vieux grimoires un sortilège pour mettre fin à cette étrange situation! fit Kami.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci infiniment pour la review et merci de suivre! L'histoire se poursuivra malgré le manque de feedback, car après tout, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde qui lise des fics de mario bros en français... Merci encore! Et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 : Et un dragon… effrayé!

Peach, après s'être réveillée dans un petit courant d'eau, dans le corps de Bowser, s'était mise à capotée, à criée, et à s'enfuir en courant de son cher pays, ne voulant pas que ses sujets la voient comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas possible! C'est un cauchemar! fit Peach, son visage se faisant fouetter par les branches bases, en même temps qu'elle tentait de fuir le plus vite possible ses terres qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle savait peuplé de tous ses gentils Toads.

Mais bientôt, elle s'arrêta, épuisée. Bowser n'était pas un être très endurant, il agissant avec forces dès le début, et il comptait sur ça pour finir rapidement le combat avant de se fatigué. Elle s'assit sur la souche d'un arbre.

« Étrange! Pourtant, dans mon royaume, aucun arbre n'est coupé! » pensa-t-elle.

Quand elle releva sa tête, elle vit une ville, inconnue pour elle, et qui semblait fourmillant de personnes. Étrangement, il n'y avait que très peu d'humain. Elle reconnut même des êtres à carapaces et à la grandeur de géants.

« Des dragons?! Mais bien sûr! Je dois être à DragonVille! J'en ai entendu parler! Un endroit très malfamé! » pensa Peach, frissonnant à l'idée d'aller à un tel endroit.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Sa course de toute à l'heure lui avait creusé l'appétit. Il y aurait sûrement des restaurants pour gros lézards, à cette ville.

Alors, hésitante et apeurée, elle s'engagea dans cette place, craignant d'y faire de mauvaises rencontres. Bien des gens l'observèrent d'un drôle d'œil. Il était vrai qu'il était bizarre de voir un dragon, tordu de trouille, qui regardait partout frénétiquement, comme s'il aurait eu peur de voir une souris, ou quelque chose du genre.

Peach trouva enfin un resto bar. Elle y entra, et se dirigea toute suite vers le comptoir, pour parler avec le barman.

-Monsieur! J'ai faim! Mais je ne crois pas que j'ai de l'argent dans cette carapace encombrante! Alors, si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour gagner de la nourriture…, commença-t-elle, désespérée.

-Tu combats le champion, et si tu gagnes, je t'offre un repas gratuit! expliqua le serveur, sans même lever les yeux.

Le faux dragon se tourna vers le champion, qui était un faucon jaune, aux allures de «Roi du catch!». Elle ne savait pas se battre, mais elle se dit que si c'était le seul moyen de gagner sa pitanche, il valait mieux essayer.

Le combat s'engagea sous les cries des clients. Le faucon était fort, mais il faisait beaucoup de mouvement inutile. À force de se faire sauver par Mario et d'assister au combat de son plombier contre le dragon, elle connaissait toutes les techniques de Bowser. Un coup de poing en pleine face, suivit d'une morsure (Elle n'arrivait pas à faire cracher du feu encore, pas habituée au corps du dragon.), et le champion était à terre. Alors que Peach se rendait juste compte de sa violence, le barman la félicitait et lui suggérait de rester pour la nuit. Il disait qu'on avait besoin d'un dragon costaud dans le coin, pour faire le voyage de bois, et autres jobs. Peach accepta, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

xuxUxux

Durant ce temps, les Toads étaient inquiets. n'avait rien voulu leur raconter et leur princesse avait disparu. Ils seraient bien partis à sa recherche, mais ils reçurent un message par chauve-souris que Peach allait bien et qu'elle reviendrait au château dans deux jours. Les sujets trouvèrent étrange qu'on les informe par ce postier malfamé, pourtant, ils demeurèrent dans la forteresse, en la préparant pour le retour de leur princesse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une nuit, dans la peau de Peach

Bowser pensait que sa cervelle allait exploser. Il commençait seulement à s'habituer à agir comme une princesse, mais il aurait bien voulu prendre une pause! Surtout que son fils, son pauvre Jr., ne semblait pas prendre que son père aille finalement réussit à avoir sa princesse. Baby Bowser tentait tous les moyens pour chasser la princesse, mais bien sûr, c'était des trucs qui marcherait avec une princesse, mais pas avec un dragon.

Alors, le caillou sur la chaise, la sangsue dans le jus, et l'araignée dans l'assiette, tous ces mauvais tours ne fonctionnèrent pas. Bowser dut faire semblant d'avoir peur et hurler de dégoût. Après quoi, il retrouvait le sourire et la bonne humeur quotidienne de la princesse. Le jeune dragon commençait à voir rouge, à force de voir tous ses plans échouer.

Bowser, de nature pas aussi gentil que celle à qui appartenait son corps, décida de se venger, ne pensant pas trop aux conséquences de ses actes. Il se mit à commencer une discussion sur les mouchoirs, sachant que c'était le genre de sujet de prédiction des filles riches et bourgeoises. Avec beaucoup de fierté, il montra le mouchoir de la princesse Peach. Mais il le sortit tellement vite qu'il lui échappa de ses petites mains, et il tomba dans le bol de soupe à Baby Bowser. Celui-ci, un peu frustré, rendit le mouchoir à sa propriétaire. Ils recommencèrent à manger comme avant, mais Bowser, qui s'était mis à fouiller dans son petit sac à main, dans lequel s'était trouvé le mouchoir, s'écria :

-Où est mon verni à ongle?!

Baby Bowser, ayant soudain de très vilain doute, fouilla dans son bol. Il trouva le pot de vernis, vide. Sachant que du verni, c'était toxique, il se rua au toilette. Bowser se mit à ricaner, ayant mis ce faux pot à verni dans son sac à main. Il n'y avait qu'un peu de jus d'olive périmé, pas de quoi tuer quiconque.

Quand le petit dragon revint des cabinets, venant de vomir tout son repas, il trouva tout les mets sur la table complètement vide. Celui qui ressemblait à la princesse Peach interpréta un formidable rot, oubliant toute bonne tenue, frottant son ventre qui contenait toute la nourriture engloutit. Ce fut à cet instant que Baby Bowser commença à avoir du respect pour la jeune femme. Chez un dragon, une humaine qui est capable d'intoxiqué un énorme lézard de son espèce pour mangé toute sa bouffe, ça l'impressionne.

Ils se mirent à beaucoup mieux s'entendre, et quand Kami Koopas alla chercher son maître pour lui dire que c'était l'heure d'aller se coucher, elle les trouva en très de jouer aux jeux vidéos Mario Kart Double Dash, sur Game Cube. C'était un tableau très surprenant, et il aurait été normal, si le père aurait eu son propre corps.

-Euh, Bow… Princesse Peach! se rattrapa la sorcière. Il faut que

Bowser se réveilla soudain, se rendant enfin compte qu'il n'était pas d'apparence à lui, mais à la petite blondinette qu'il voulait enlevé. La fausse princesse se leva, disant bonne nuit à Baby Bowser et quitta la chambre.

-Bien, votre chambre est là! Il y a déjà toutes les affaires que vous aurez besoin dans la salle de bain, alors je vous souhaite une bonne nuit! fit Kami, avant de se faire arrêter par celui qui paressait être une humaine.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « Il y a toutes les affaires dans la salle de bain »?! Tu penses quand même pas que je vais prendre un bain dans ce corps?!

-…, j'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé que vous me diriez ça! s'excusa la sorcière.

-QUOI?! Parce que tu pensais que je voudrais voir la princesse… sans sa robe?! Non mais, tu me prends vraiment pour un goujat?!!! s'exclama le dragon, qui aurait bien brûlé vif sa servante s'il avait pu.

-Non! Mais… j'ai pensé que… puisque que la princesse peut faire de même avec votre corps… vous auriez eu moins de scrupules! expliqua la petite Koopas.

-… Bon, bonne nuit, Kami! fit Bowser, avant d'entrer dans la chambre prévue pour les invités.

Bien qu'il n'y aille jamais penser par lui-même, les dires de Kami avaient réveillé en lui une certaine curiosité. Et se disant que même Peach pouvait faire de même avec lui, elle ne lui en voudrait certainement pas de prendre un simple bain.

Kami Koopas était en très de se coucher, souhaitant la bonne nuit à son balai, rangé dans un coin de la pièce, portant son bonnet de nuit usé. Soudain, il se mit à voleter dans toute la pièce, demandant à sa maîtresse de se lever, mais trop tard! La tortue magicienne s'était déjà endormie. Elle s'endormait toujours comme une pierre, dès qu'elle posait la tête sur l'oreiller. Il ne restait qu'une solution! Le balai volant se mit à l'arroser d'une série de coup.

Quand enfin la tortue se leva, fâchée par l'agissement de son balai, elle entendit enfin le crie strident qui devait durée depuis cinq minutes, sans un seul arrêt. En se couvrant les oreilles, elle alla à l'endroit d'où provenait le hurlement, c'est-à-dire, la chambre d'ami. Une fois qu'elle y eut entré, Bowser lui sauta dessus, en jupon.

-Je t'en supplie! Sors-moi de ce corps! Il est trop affreux! Je n'ai rien vu d'aussi effrayant de toute ma vie! Je sens que je serais même plus capable de dormir! J'aurais trop peur que cette vision me revienne en cauchemars! se mit-il à geindre, des larmes de trouilles qu'ouvraient les joues sur le visage de la princesse Peach.

-Mais reprenez-vous, allons! La princesse Peach ne peut certainement pas vous avoir mis dans un tel état! répliqua la sorcière, étonné par la réaction de son maître.

-Si tu avais vu comme moi ce que j'ai vu, tu saurais ce que ça fait, d'avoir l'apparence du diable! répondit Bowser, exagérant peut-être un peu la vérité.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a d'aussi horribles?! demanda Kami, curieuse.

-Re… Regarde, là! fit-il, tremblant des pieds à la tête, en pointant la place qui représentait la plus grande démonstration de laideur de la terre.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?! Qu'elle est l'horrible défaut physique de la princesse Peach?! Celui qu'elle cachait aux autres depuis toujours?! Vous le saurez… peut-être dans les prochains chapitres!!! Nyak Nyak Nyak!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Une journée dans la peau de Bowser!

Ouf! Elle était épuisée! Vingt voyages de bois, en une journée, c'était énorme! Mais les défendre contre les brigands qui aurait pu se faire de l'argent en vendant ce bois, c'était une autre paire de manche. Elle n'avait jamais affaire à des humains.

-Argh! Il est trop fort! s'écria le seizième crocodile de la journée.

-Ouais! Allons-nous en! rajouta le troisième castor-champignon empoisonné de l'après-midi.

Une fois qu'ils furent parti, elle pu continuer de traîner ces 15 troncs d'arbres ligotés jusqu'à l'auberge. Le barman était bien content de son boulot.

-Bravo! Tu fais plus de travail en une journée que j'aurais pu en faire en deux semaines! Tient, une augmentation! s'écria-t-il, en lui tendant une autre bourse d'argent, en plus de celle qui représentait son salaire.

-Non merci, monsieur. Je n'ai pas besoin de tant d'argent. Tous ce qu'il me faudrait pour l'instant, c'est un morceau de viande et une chope de bière! expliqua la princesse, un peu honteuse, mais sachant que ce n'était le seul menu possible à cet établissement.

-Ha ha! Je t'apporte ça toute suite! Ton repas sera servi à ta table! À toute! s'écria le barman, rentrant chez lui, bien content d'avoir un si bon travailleur, et pas trop avare, pour toute la job qu'il faisait.

Peach sortie et alla se rafraîchir le visage dans l'eau d'un torrent. L'eau était froide, ce n'était pas comme celle du robinet. Mais ça lui convenait. Elle s'était habituée à cette vie rustre plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle était même contente de ne pas devoir surveiller tout ses actes, et agir de façon plus simple, parler plus simplement, et même ne pas se préoccuper de son apparence.

Mais quand même! C'était une princesse! Elle ne voulait pas être non plus le plus laid dragon de toute la ville. Alors, même si pour un humain, ce n'était pas beaucoup, pour un dragon, elle prenait très soin à son image. Se laver les pattes, le visage, les griffes, après toute activité salissante, était une de ses manies.

Les autres dragons, habitués à l'odeur de la boue, de la sueur et de la viande qui pourrissaient entre leurs molaires, trouvaient Bowser comme un prince dragon, qui sentait la lavande, le lilas, et autre fleur. Toujours coiffé, pattes et visage bien propre, il était l'un des plus soignés personnage de son espèce.

C'était en grande partie pour ses raisons qu'il attirait beaucoup l'attention féminine. Mais, si tout le monde pensait que le dragon était Bowser, ce n'était que son corps, et il gardait l'esprit de la princesse Peach. Alors, toute confuse, elle déclinait poliment chacune des invitations de ces dames. Ses confrères de travail ne la comprenaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas que le dragon n'était pas en fait un dragon, mais une princesse qui avait été sur une machine à échanger de corps. Mais si elle leur avait expliqué la situation, ils l'auraient pris pour un fou.

Donc, Peach se faisait quelques camarades dans son boulot, mais jamais de connaissance féminine. Sauf un soir…

C'était une nuit de tempête. Tout le pays fut saccagé par de terribles bourrasques de vent, de pluie et d'éclair! De quoi réveillé les morts dans leur tombe! (Un Boo vient d'apparaître derrière l'arbre caché! C'est comme ça qu'il vienne à la vie? Génial!)

Bowser, enfin, Peach dans le corps du méchant dragon, ramenait un dernier voyage de bois et essayait de se dépêcher, se doutant que sa coiffure serait foutu.

Soudain, il vit quelque chose, gisant inerte sur le chemin. Une fille! Ou plutôt, une espèce de barbare, vêtu de peau de bête, le teint très bronzé, et ses muscles transparaissant de ses bras et ses jambes. La bonne travaillante se gratta la tête, mais n'hésita pas trop longtemps, et emmena cette pauvre fille avec elle. On lui servit un repas sur le compte de Bowser, et on la réchauffa en la mettant à une table, près du feu.

Quand elle eut fini d'engloutir sa nourriture, elle se présenta. Elle s'appelait Xena, et elle était venue ici en quête d'un précepteur. Tout le monde se questionna sur le pourquoi une fille comme elle avait besoin d'un précepteur, mais elle s'expliqua plus clairement, en avouant que son peuple allait la nommer princesse, mais qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'une princesse devait faire. Elle eut beau cherché dans l'assemblée, personne ne semblait venir de la haute hiérarchie. Soudain, la main de Bowser se leva, et la personne la possédant se proposa pour lui enseigner tout ce qu'une princesse devait savoir. La future princesse le détailla de la tête au pied, mais ne pouvant compter sur personne d'autre, dû accepter l'offre.

Ce fut comme ça que les aptitudes de princesse Peach lui servit, même en n'étant plus que dans le corps d'un dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le questionnement de Mario.

Mario reçu enfin la nouvelle du retour de Peach. À ce que le postier expliquait, elle serait partit en voyage chez son amie Daisy. Maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau à son château, elle l'invitait à goûter des créations de sa cuisine. Il trouva tout ça un peu étrange. Ce départ soudain, ce retour soudain, puis cette invitation soudaine…! Mais il pourrait aussi y avoir une soudaine surprise. …il devait aussi se préparer à ne rien avoir.

Quand il arriva au château, il eu une drôle d'impression. Comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Les Toads semblaient stressés et inquiets. Mario ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Rien n'avait changé, pourtant! Mais quand il leur demanda des questions, ils plaquaient leurs petites mains sur leurs bouches, comme si on leur avait intimé de gardé le silence sur certains faits, sinon, ils auraient eu une punition. Mario se dit que c'était parce que Peach lui avait fait une vraie surprise, et il était tout content.

Une fois dans la salle de banquet, Mario vit enfin sa princesse. Mais il semblait y avoir quelque chose de changer, chez elle. Peut-être la coiffure, se dit Mario.

-Bienvenue, Mario! Comme on se retrouve! s'écria-t-elle, avec une air de défi.

-Euh… Bonjour, princesse! Alors, votre voyage chez Daisy c'est bien déroulé? questionna le plombier, pour faire dissiper le malaise qui l'avait envahi aux paroles de la princesse.

-Gloups! Mon voyage?!Oh oui! C'était super! On s'est amusé comme deux vraies petites folles! Hi hi hi! se rattrapa Peach, en cachant son air gêné derrière un petit éventail.

« Tiens, elle n'avait pas ce genre de babiole, d'habitude! » pensa Mario, étonné.

Le problème, c'était que Bowser, qui était toujours dans le corps de la petite blondinette, essayait trop de ressembler à une princesse. Et avec la grave erreur qu'il avait fait au début de leur rencontre...!

Sa sorcière lui avait suggéré de profiter de cette aubaine, si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça comme ça, pour enfin vaincre son ennemi de toujours, Mario. Et rien de mieux que de le mettre en confiance, et de profiter d'un moment d'inattention de sa part, et Slack! Il pourrait lui planter un couteau dans son misérable corps rondouillard, à cet énorme plombier! Bowser n'avait pas trop aimé cette idée. Mais il était encore moins en accord avec la seconde idée, qui était de l'empoisonné, un meurtre divinement plus féminin.

Mario mangea, mais il faisait une étrange face. Les mets qui étaient sur la table ne goûtaient pas ceux que Peach cuisinait. Mais il ne lui fit pas remarquer, ça pourrait être du à une de ses fatigues. Son voyage chez Daisy avait du lui pomper ses énergies, et elle avait demandé à ses cuistots de faire quelques petits plats à sa place.

Mario ne se trompait pas pour un certain point, c'était effectivement les Toads cuisiniers qui avaient fait à manger. Mais sous la menace! Ils étaient tous paniqués, car jamais auparavant la princesse Peach n'avait élevée la voix, ou avait démontrée une face effarouchée.

Il était vrai qu'elle était devenue difficile avec le temps, mais depuis son retour de chez Daisy, c'était une véritable mégère. Elle ne voulait pas des serviteurs, elle voulait des gardes, qui fasse le « Garde à vous! », et qui soit toujours alerte! Et ils avaient été prévenus que s'ils parlaient de son changement de personnalité au gros plombier, ils serviraient pour la prochaine soupe aux champignons. Les pauvres Toads avaient paniqués, mais tentaient de faire de leur mieux pour ne rien laisser voir de leur crainte.

Après le repas, Peach invita Mario à aller sur la balustrade de sa chambre, ils auraient une magnifique vue sur le ciel étoilé. Le plombier, tout flatté qu'elle lui fasse un tel honneur et une telle confiance, ne répliqua pas et la suivit. Les Toads gardes eurent beaux tenté de prévenir que le balcon de la princesse était sur le point de tombé en poussière, il s'en alla avant de pouvoir s'en faire informer.

Sur la rambarde, Mario était très intimidé par la magnificence de Peach. En plus, il était seul avec elle. Bowser, dans le corps de la princesse, remarquait le visage tout rouge, et était en colère que se soit la jeune fille qui le rende aussi éblouie. Soudain, il ravala sa salive, et se mit à balbutier quelque chose.

-Oui? fit innocemment Bowser, bien que craignant qu'il dise un truc du genre…

-Princesse, je vous aime!

C'était atroce! Non pas que sa déclaration soit mauvaise, c'était l'une des plus belles qu'ils n'aillent jamais entendu. Mais c'était affreux d'entendre celle de son pire ennemi, surtout que c'était une déclaration faites pour une fille qu'il voulait pour lui!

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, répondit honnêtement Bowser, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans la peau de la princesse. Enfin, je ne pensais pas que vous ressentiez des sentiments aussi forts pour moi!

-Depuis que je vous ai sauvé, dans notre premier jeu vidéo, j'ai toute suite su que je ne pourrais vivre sans vous! s'écria Mario, dans un élan romantique. Vous n'avez qu'à me dire que vous ne ressentez pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi, et je ne vous reparlerais jamais plus de ses sentiments qu'en j'enfuirais dans mon cercueil. Mais si vous m'aimez, un tant soit peu, alors j'attendrais!

-Mais… malgré tout ce qui peut paraître, je t'aime bien! s'écria Bowser. Tu n'es pas si nulle qu'il en parait puisque … Oups!

-C'est vrai?! Vous m'aimez?! Je suis si heureux que je crois que…, commença-t-il avant de, embarrassé, avancer son visage vers celui de la princesse.

Bowser comprit seulement trop tard sa gaffe, et à cause de quoi, il risquait fortement de se faire embrasser par son pire ennemi! Quoique, s'il embrassait réellement le plombier, se serait le moment idéal pour l'éventrer. Non! Il n'était pas un monstre qu'utilisait le corps de l'aimée de son adversaire pour commettre de ces atrocités à vous faire retourner dans sa tombe. Vite, une idée! Et il en eu une!

-Oh, une étoile filante! s'écria-t-il, en repoussant Mario dans son élan, pour aller la regardé de plus près, en se penchant sur la rambade de pierre.

Tout aurait bien fonctionner dans le stratagème de Bowser, si la fameuse rambarde n'était pas tombé en morceau, envoyant la fausse princesse dans le vide. Bowser crut bien qu'il allait mourir, mais quelque chose lui saisi la main, avant qu'il ne chute trop bas. Enfin, quelqu'un. C'était Mario! Il l'avait rattrapé juste à temps, mais maintenant, il peinait à le ramener à son niveau.

Il lui aurait bien hurlé de se dépêcher de le ramener. Mais vu que c'était Mario, il aurait préféré qu'il le laisse tombé plutôt que d'être sauvé par lui. Mais quand il assura à la princesse Peach qu'il allait la sauver, son cœur se fendilla en miette. Jamais il ne pourrait être aussi attentif, aussi brave et aussi loyal à une autre personne que Mario l'était pour princesse Peach. Sauf pour son fils. Mais il ne pourrait jamais faire ce que faisait Mario pour la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant. Jamais. C'est pour quoi que dès qu'il fut ramené sur le vieux balcon, il prit la grave décision de ne plus tenter de kidnapper la princesse Peach. Toutefois, il avait toujours un problème. Il était toujours coincé dans le corps de la blondinette.

Après avoir sincèrement, et avec quelques difficultés au niveau de l'ego, remercié Mario de lui avoir sauvé la vie, il fit semblant d'être fatigué après tous ses événements.

xuxUxux

Quand Mario rentra chez lui, il était fou de joie. Peach lui avait avoué son amour pour lui! Il était au delà du bonheur qu'on peut ressentir quand on vient de manger un gâteau d'une princesse!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : La vérité

Après la venue de Mario, Peach disparue, et personne ne pu dire où elle était allée. Luigi se faisait du souci pour elle, mais bien moins que son frère, qui ne dormait plus et qui passait tout son temps à sa recherche, craignant que ce soit encore un tour mauvais de Bowser. Mais quand il alla faire un tour à son repère, il trouva quelque aussi désespéré que lui : Baby Bowser.

Lui aussi, il avait perdu une personne cher à son cœur : Bowser. Son papa dragon avait disparu et il passait tout son temps à hurler et pleurer. Il était sûr, jusqu'à sa venue, que c'était Mario le responsable de sa disparition. Mais quand le plombier lui expliqua que lui-même croyait que c'était la princesse Peach avait été enlevée par son père, le petit dragon reprit ses esprits et se mit à réfléchir gravement. Il demanda à ses détectives s'ils n'avaient pas vu la trace de son père ou de la princesse du royaume des Toads. Les employés répliquèrent qu'ils avaient entendu parler d'un dragon tortue qui avait sous sa protection une princesse, et qu'il habitait l'une des chambres d'une auberge, dans DragonVille, une ville peuplé de dragon.

Mario et Baby Bowser y allèrent de ce pas. Quand ils trouvèrent les deux personnes tant recherchées à leur coeur, ils virent quelques choses qui les firent se décrocher la mâchoire. Une princesse dans une robe faites de guenille, oui, mais qui dansait avec Bowser.

Au fond, pour plus d'explication, le dragon qui n'était nul autre que la princesse du royaume des Toads, était en très d'apprendre à Xena, la guerrière de haute hiérarchie à danser. Mais ça, nos deux amis, celui avec la moustache, et l'autre avec la carapace, l'ignoraient. Mario se jeta, fou de rage, sur Bowser, et le fils du roi des Koopas fit de même avec la princesse. Le corps de Bowser ne se défendit pas, l'âme qui l'habitait était bien trop en peine pour réagir face à la furie de son habituel tendre plombier. Quant à Xena, quelques coups sur la bécane, et le petit dragon était K.O. Ensuite, elle alla sauver son protecteur, en prenant à bras de corps le petit moustachu, dont la fumée lui sortait des oreilles. Mais quand il vit Bowser, geignant et pleurant de chagrin, sa colère tomba complètement et teinta de s'excuser, bien que ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. C'était lui le méchant, non?

-Mais tu ne m'avais jamais fait ça! À moi, ta petite femme sans défense! Bouh-ouh-ouh! s'exclama la princesse.

-Quoi?! Mais tu n'es pas une femme! répliqua le plombier, s'était pourtant clair comme du cristal.

-NOOON! Je suis une femme! hurla-t-elle de tout ses poumons de dragon, de quoi vous donner une otite. Quand est-ce que quelque va comprendre?!

-… Non! Mon père est en fait une femme? se questionna Baby Bowser, sur le point de s'évanouir, de vomir, etc.

-Mais je ne suis pas ton père! s'écria celle qui possédait le corps de Bowser.

-Effectivement! Si tu n'es pas un homme, tu ne peux pas être son père! Tu serais sa mère! expliqua Xena, avant de ce rendre compte que la gravité de ce qu'elle disait.

-Je comprends! Tu ne me parlais jamais de maman…, car tu es maman! Oh seigneur, je sens que je ne vais plus être capable de te faire confiance pour le reste de mes jours! gémit Baby Bowser, en se cognant la tête avec ces petits poings.

-Mais je ne sais pas si Bowser est lui aussi une femme! expliqua Peach, croyant qu'il avait compris l'autre vérité.

-Parce que tu n'es pas Bowser? demanda tout les autres d'une même voix.

-Non! Je suis la princesse Peach! expliqua la jeune femme, dans la peau d'un dragon écailleux à large carapace.

-(?.?) «-(Face à Mario)

-(0.0) «-(Face à Baby Bowser)

-(!.!) «-(Face à l'aubergiste qui espionne toute la conversation derrière la porte!)

-( ) «-(Face du bonhomme qui gagne son pari stupide, disant que Bowser était une femme et la princesse Peach)

-(-¸-) «-(Face à Xena, la princesse guerrière.) … Et alors?

xuxUxux

Mario traîna le corps Bowser, qui semblait complètement fou. Baby Bowser les suivit, pleurant à gros sanglot que son père soit devenu dingue. Xena trouvait toute cette histoire bien étrange. Et l'aubergiste en profita pour prendre tout l'argent que Peach avait gagné dans le corps du dragon, se cacha dans son commerce.

Ils allèrent tous au château de Peach, sauf l'aubergiste. Ils demandèrent à docteur si toute cette histoire était vraie. Il leur répondit que oui, qu'il avait effectivement fabriqué une machine, à inter changer les âmes de deux corps. Mario n'en revint pas qu'il avait avoué son affection à Peach, alors que c'était Bowser qui avait tout entendu ça. En plus, il avait essayé de l'embrasser! Et bien pire, il lui avait sauvé la vie! Mais ça, contrairement aux deux autres choses, il ne s'en voulait pas trop. Il avait sauvé le corps de Peach en même temps que l'âme du dragon.

Mais quand il énonça tout haut ses faits devant Peach, celle-ci fut comblée de bonheur et tenta de serrer dans ses bras l'homme qu'elle aimait autant que lui. Mais Mario était trop rapide, surtout qu'il avait la terrible frousse de se faire briser dans les bras de Bowser.

Quand à Baby Bowser, il s'en voulait d'avoir dit ce qu'il pensait vraiment son idée à capturer la princesse Peach, devant lui. Il craignait surtout que son père ne puisse pas supporter le fait d'être dans le corps d'une femme, qui plus est, d'une humaine.

Lui, Mario, et Xena, qui s'était décidé à les aider, parce que Peach avait été très gentille de bien vouloir lui apprendre toutes les choses pour être une bonne princesse, allèrent demander de l'aide à Kami Koopas. Celle-ci avait promis à son maître de ne pas souffler mot sur le lieu où il était. Mais sous la demande du fils de son maître, elle écrivit la place où il s'était caché sur papier.

Ils visitèrent les lieux, en toute discrétion. Sous leur déguisement de Koopas, et Peach sous le déguisement du roi Bowser, personne ne se doutait de leur vraie identité. C'était une compagnie de fabrique de bateau. Tout le monde y travaillait comme des forces nées. Mais au milieu de se brouhaha, il y avait un chef qui donnait des ordres. L'air menaçant, tout le monde lui obéissait sans rouspéter, craignant cette étrange femme à la robe rose délavé et déchiré.

Tous nos amis furent abasourdis en voyant ce qu'était devenu le physique de la douce princesse, sous le joug de l'âme du vilain dragon. Le bord de ses yeux était noir, et ceux-ci étaient injectés de sang. Ces bras étaient encore couverts de ses longs gants, mais ils avaient presque viré au gris, et taché de toute sorte de substances. Aux bouts, il semblait bien évident que Bowser aille limer les ongles du corps de la princesse, pour que ceux-ci soient pointus et ressemblaient à des griffes. La robe était aussi ternie et tachée que les gants. Son bas de robe était quelque peu déchiré, qui laissait voir les bottes de cuir, avec des bracelets de piques, qu'il avait aussi aux poignets.

Quand il remarqua la présence de toute la bande, il ne sembla remarqué qu'une seule personne. Peach, dans son corps.

-Espèce de sale tâche! Pesticide ambulant! Vipère! Vermine! cria le dirigeant de cette fabrique à bateau, pour la princesse, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui criait de telles horreurs, surtout que c'était lui qui avait tant modifié son apparence.

-Comment oses-tu?! Alors que tu as fait de mes habits et de ma figure une horreur! répliqua celle qui parlait à travers le corps de Bowser, aussi furieuse que l'âme qui aurait du se trouver dans cet être.

-Pas aussi affreux que ce que j'ai vu quand j'ai pris un bain! répliqua l'esprit de Bowser, en croisant des bras.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire d'autre geste. Son immense corps venait de l'empoigner par sa gorge, manquant magané le corps de la princesse. Mais Peach ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Ce sale lézard avait osé profiter de la situation, en observant son corps. Il allait le payer!

Toute la bande enleva leurs costumes, et Mario, n'ayant jamais vu sa princesse aussi violente, demeura un moment, sans bouger. Puis, il se ressaisit, et il alla donner un coup de pied au sommet du crâne du dragon, ce qui lui fit lâcher sa délicate proie. Peach allait demander à son plombier pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais quand elle remarqua les marques à la gorge qu'elle venait de faire à son propre corps, elle eut de grave remord.

-Tu ne devrais pas être aussi triste! De toute façon, ce corps se meure! expliqua Bowser, tout en cherchant à cacher la peur dans sa voix.

-Quoi?! Mais… Papa! C'est impossible! répliqua Baby Bowser, n'arrivant pas à croire une telle horreur, et comprenant mieux ce qui arrivait à son père.

Celui-ci observa sa progéniture avec le plus grand des regrets. Il ne pourrait jamais le voir avoir son diplôme, ni sa première armée de Koopas Knigts. Il ne pourrait même pas voir ses petits-enfants. Il avait crevé dans ce corps, qui pourrissait.

-Excuse-moi, Bowser… Ouh là là, jamais je n'aurais penser m'exprimer aussi gentiment avec lui! …Je voulais savoir comment tu savais que le corps de la princesse pourrie, demanda Mario.

-… J'ai un sens de l'honneur, petit effronté! Jamais je ne vous dirais où est la marque flagrante de ma fin! Répondit l'âme du dragon.

Xena ne l'entendit pas de cet avis. Habituée de toujours avoir ce qu'elle voulait, même si pour ça, elle devrait utiliser la force, elle traîna le corps de la princesse, dans un placard à balais. Ils y demeurèrent une demi-heure. On pouvait entendre Bowser se débattre, et crié, en tentant de protégé la pudeur de Peach. Mais quand Xena l'eut assommée, elle prit beaucoup moins de temps à trouver ce que Bowser considérait comme une marque de pourriture.

Elle ressortit, quelques gouttes derrières sa tignasse de cheveux, traînant la princesse aux marques diaboliques, et on la réveilla avec trois sauts d'eau glacés. Mario et ses amis entendaient avec grande inquiétude, pour savoir si ce que Bowser disait était vrai.

-En fait… J'ai fait une vérification complète, et la seule chose que Bowser peu parler, quand il parle de pourriture, c'est ça! s'exclama-t-elle, en lui arrachant le gant gauche taché de la fausse princesse.

-Ben quoi? Princesse Peach à le pouce vert, et alors? fit Mario, pour le moins du monde impressionné, s'attendant à quelque chose de beaucoup plus terrible.

-Mais je n'ai jamais eu le pouce vert, ni de don pour les plantes! répliqua Peach, toujours dans le corps de Bowser.

-D'après moi, c'est Bowser qui a toujours eu le pouce vert, commença Xena, avec une explication sensée. Mais puisqu'il avait des écailles…

-…Il n'a jamais su qu'il avait un don pour les plantes! Ouah, papa! Tu serais un excellent jardinier, alors? Mais c'est génial! On va pouvoir manger tout plein de fruit, de légume, sans qu'on aille à en acheter à l'épicerie! s'écria Baby Bowser, lui qui aimait tellement manger santé.

-Et est-ce que d'avoir le pouce vert fait de plus grande chose que de faire pousser fruit et légume? demanda le corps de la blonde princesse, pas vraiment content d'avoir un tel don.

-Hum… Tu pourras commander une armada de plante carnivore! rappela le fils de Bowser.

-Cool! s'exclama le roi des Koopas, aimant déjà plus son don. C'est génial, ce pouce, alors!

-Bon, et si on quittait ce bâtiment qui sent le poisson pourri? demanda la princesse Peach, les dragons ayant un très bon odorat.

-O.K. Travaillez bien, les gars, pendant mon absence, d'accord?! s'écria Bowser, en suivant le reste du groupe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Bienvenue dans vos corps!

Mario fut si heureux quand il retrouva sa princesse, qui avait maintenant découvert son propre corps. Bowser pu enfin serrer dans ses gros bras son fils, et s'excuser de tout ce qui s'était passé. Xena, d'habitude très dure, ne pu s'empêcher de verser une toute petite larme. Puis, elle s'écria qu'elle allait retourner dans son village, tout en suivant l'enseignement que la princesse Peach lui avait appris.

Kami Koopas fut invitée au château de la princesse Peach, et quand elle apprit la nouvelle, elle fut gravement soulagée que son maître aille retrouver son corps. Mais elle fut aussi chicanée, de ne pas avoir su que le pouce vert de Bowser, quand il était dans le corps de la petite princess, ce n'était pas de la pourriture.

Tout semblait reprendre le cours des choses. Sauf quelques petites choses. Peach se montrait moi égoïste et difficile. Il lui arrivait même d'aider ses Toads dans les tâches ménagères, et autres besognes. Elle se fit encore plus aimé que dans le passé par ces gens.

Et Bowser aussi, il avait changé. Il alla retrouver Mario, et lui expliqua qu'il s'était montré plus méritant de la princesse que lui, quand il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il lui assura donc que plus jamais il ne tenterait de les séparer.

-Mais si tu lui demandes jamais sa main, je t'assure que je vais me fâcher, compris?

Mario lui assura qu'il tenterait de vaincre sa gêne, malgré le fait qu'il était très peu habitué de parler de ça, surtout avec son pire ennemi.

Baby Bowser fut très content du changement qui se produisait chez son père aussi. Il passait plus de temps avec son fils. Il avait compris avec tout ce temps d'absence qu'il valait mieux profiter de ce qu'on avait, plutôt de toujours essayer d'en avoir plus.

xuxUxux

K. Tastroff termina sa fiche technique.

-Le changement de corps est un excellent moyen aux personnes de comprendre leurs chances de posséder leur propre corps. Cette invention pourrait même être utilisé pour les psychologues! Et même…!

-Tiens, belle machine! s'écria D.K. Kong, s'arrêtant dans sa course pour admirer l'invention du génie.

-Tu n'y toucheras pas! Tu risques encore de tout casser! répliqua Yoshi, qui n'aimait pas D.K.

-Que tu crois! répliqua le gros gorille, en sautant sur l'une des plates formes.

-Hé! Si tu crois que tu es le seul à pouvoir t'amuser! répliqua le petit dino, en sautant sur l'autre.

-Non! Ne faites pas ça, vous allez…! commença le scientifique, quand l'invention se mit à fonctionner.

Après deux minutes, se faisait poursuivre par un gorille qui criait des « Yoshi » de colère, et un petit dino qui se tapait sur la poitrine avec ses tous petits poings, comme seul un gorille pouvait le faire.

(Tiens tiens! J'espère que cet échange de corps leur sera autant bénéfique que ça l'a été pour Bowser et Peach! Je vous laisses imaginer la suite des aventures de « Docteur et sa machine changeuse de corps! »)

Petites infos : Qui était celui qui avait fait le parie stupide que Bowser était une femme, et la princesse Peach?! Moi?

Je pourrais dire oui, mais non! C'était Boo! Ben oui, un être capable d'être invisible, c'est un peu l'espion de toute l'histoire! Vous ne l'avez pas deviné? Pas grave, c'était pas mal tof!

Si vous avez d'autres questions, vous pouvez toujours me les écrire! Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous répondre!

À d'autres histoires géniales!

Votre ancienne dragonne, Flamarion, aujourd'hui 3aniwa_blue


End file.
